


A Week with Gigi

by TokiKurp



Series: Tiny!Semi [30]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Babysitting, Basically small drabbles, Child!Semi, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: With two busy parents that weren’t expected to get home until late evening, who would be watching Eita? That person would be Gigi, offering to watch him in a heartbeat.“I’ve missed the first four years of his life, I have a lot to learn about Eita.”





	A Week with Gigi

Monday morning was the start of a new week and the beginning of a very busy week for both Bokuto and Akaashi. Their schedules would have them out of the house until almost 10pm each evening; two hours after Eita had gone to bed. Or an hour depending if he went to bed at 9pm, it just depended on the day and how long it took for the four-year-old to settle down for the night.    
  
Akaashi would be attending a psychology conference all this week, going for meetings, panels and even giving speeches all week! For the past few weeks, he had prepared his speech and powerpoints for this conference. Many psychologists from around the world would be attending this event; many of which he had befriended and was looking forward to meeting again. One of the speeches he would be giving was quite personal, a presentation on how Eita had mentally changed over the year.

Bokuto on the other hand, was training for the last few games of the season. These last few games were very important, because it would determine if Japan would go to the world championship in early December. The coach decided that it would best to keep the team back a few extra hours because of the teams they were going to play against. And these teams; being Brazil, Italy and Russia, wouldn’t be easy to take down. So to have the team ready, the players would stay back later than usual.

With two busy parents that weren’t expected to get home until late evening, who would be watching Eita? That person would be Gigi, offering to watch him in a heartbeat. 

Bokuto and Akaashi’s parents all still worked and couldn’t take off for a week to watch the child (as much as it hurt to say no to spending more time with their Grandson). 

Kenma and Mika also couldn’t watch him because of their jobs; Kenma busy with a new game and Mika happened to be attending a teaching conference this week. 

The husbands asked all the members of their former Fukurodani team if they could and they all couldn’t either because of work, vacation or coming down with something.

The Tendou’s were another option and the option Bokuto and Akaashi were going to go with. That was until Nao came down with the flu and was bedridden because of it. 

That only left Gigi. She agreed in a heartbeat, not even letting Akaashi finish explaining about why they were asking.

“I’ve missed the first four years of his life, I have a lot to learn about Eita.” She told Akashi after he asked if she was sure.

The elder arrived just in time for dinner on Sunday evening, surprising Eita as he was dropped off back home by Kuroo and Kenma. How bright his face grew when he saw his Grandmother walk into the dining room with a tray that held miso soup. How he hugged her legs so tightly, beyond thrilled to see her again. He gasped when she told him she would be staying the week with him while Bokuto and Akaashi were working. His eyes lighting up like stars, finally being able to spend time with his Gigi.

He couldn’t wait for tomorrow to arrive, a whole week with Gigi!

* * *

**Monday**

“Gigi! Can you and me watch a movie, please?” Eita asked the elder as she was washing the dishes after lunch. She looked at the clock, it was almost time for the child’s nap. But what harm could that movie bring, maybe he would fall asleep during it. Gigi smiled down at her grandson and nodded.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, dear. Is there a certain movie you want to watch?” She agreed as the child nodded.

“I want to watch Lilo and Stitch!” He answered. Gigi nodded and he ran into the living room, announcing to Sparky and Butternut they were going to watch a movie. The elder could only chuckle, she could tell by the time she would leave next week, she’d know all the words to his favorite movie.

“I’ll be there in a moment, Eita. Let Gigi finish cleaning these dishes.” She called out, hearing the child rushing back over.

“Can I help, Gigi?” The child asked while tilting his head. “ I can be Gigi’s big helper!”

“Well, I don’t see why not.” She responded, looking down at the child. “The faster these dishes can get clean, the faster we can watch the movie.”

“Right!” Eita agreed as he was picked up and placed onto the counter. He picked up a dishcloth and began to dry the first plate.

“Oh, you are a big help, Eita. These dishes will be clean before we know it!” She laughed as the child gave a nod.

“Right and then we can watch the movie!” He smiled.

* * *

**Tuesday**

“Gigi? I have a question.” The child asked, looking up at his Gigi during his snack. The elder tilted her head to the side in wonder.

“Yes Eita? What is it?”

“Do I have a Grandpa?” 

She didn’t respond for a moment before sighing, but smiling at him. She patted the seat right next to her, Eita getting up from his spot on the floor. He climbed onto the couch and sat next to his Grandmother, she pulled him closer and rubbed his little arm.

“You do. But he doesn’t live with me anymore.” Gigi softly smiled while stroking his head.

“How come?” 

“Well honey, you see, Grandpa went into a deep sleep a long time ago.” She explained, how could she explain death to a child?

“Deep sleep? Did he go take a super duper long nap?” The child blinked.

“You could say that.” She nodded. “Grandpa would have loved to meet you.”

“Did Grandpa look for me like you did?”

“He...he went to sleep before you were born.” She explained, the child’s eyes widening. “But let me tell you, he would have been over the moon to know he has such an amazing Grandson like you!”

Eita giggled, “But the moon is super duper high!”

“Oh, but he would say that he could build the fastest rocketship in the world and take you to the moon!” Gigi laughed and moving her arm toward the sky. “And then he would take you around space and show you our solar system.”

“Uncle Tooru would be super duper jelly because he really loves space too!” Eita laughed.

“Oh really now? Well, of course the two of you would stop on a planet and look around. You could bring your Uncle Tooru back a real space rock!” 

“Yeah! A real space rock from a planet! What else would Grandpa do??” The child eagerly asked. Wow his Grandpa sounded amazing!

“Hmm, let’s see what else he could do.” Gigi responded while tapping her chin. “Ah! He would build you your own train around our house and only you could ride it.”

“Own train?!” The child gasped as Gigi nodded.

“And every time you would come over, it would change. Sometime there would be hills and sometime there would be tunnels. Other times you would get to pass over a river and wave to all the animals nearby.” 

The two of them used to own a farm before his passing and he always dreamt about building a train for his grandchild. Taking him out on a ride around the farm and stopping by to visit all the farm animals. But after he passed away, she sold the farm because she couldn’t take care of it as her body grew old.

How she missed that old farm.

“Gigi? Why do you look sad?” Eita asked, frowning as he hugged her arm. Gigi looked over and smiled softly, cupping on of his cheeks.

“Well honey, I just miss him sometimes. He takes his naps somewhere else and not at home with me.” She responded, sighing. She missed him so much and his crazy ideas. 

“Ohhh. But you will see him again, right Gigi?” 

“Yes, I’ll visit him when I go home. And I’ll tell him about everything we did and how much you love him.” She smiled as he smiled up at her. 

“Yeah, cause I love him a lot too! He sounds fun!” Eita giggled, his giggle sounds like her late husband’s giggle.

“Oh, yes dear.” Gigi chuckled. “He loved life very much.”

* * *

**Wednesday**

“Y-You can fix him, r-righ Gigi?” A tearful Eita asked as he watched Gigi take a small sewing kit out. Sparky licking the child’s hand and Butternut sitting on his shoulder, offering support to the sad child.

“Of course, dear. I can save your fox.” Eita’s most treasured possession, his snow fox plush. His plush got a tear in his neck while playing. He thought it was the end of the world, his comfort item, his safety toy, was gone. He rushed to the elder and cried because of a little tear; but Gigi calmed him down (with the help of Sparky) and told him she could repair his treasure.

The child watched as the elder began to stitch up the small hole. Laying his head on the couch and watching as she stuck the needle in and out. He sniffed and rubbed his nose, Sparky laying his head on Eita’s other shoulder. Butternut changed his spot to the child’s head and waited.

Akaashi told Gigi about how much this fox meant to the child, it was his everything. The first thing he’d go to for comfort when he’d be scared, upset or anxious. The plush he slept with, saying it ate his bad dreams and played with his good dreams. This repair was very important to the child.

“Alright, there. All better.” Gigi spoke up a few minutes later, tugging at the thread to make sure the knot was tight enough and wouldn’t break loose. Eita perked up as she showed where the hole  _ used _ to be, all patched up now. He gasped and hugged his fox.

“Now he’s all better. No need to worry anymore, dear.” 

“Thank you, Gigi!!” He thanked while hugging the elder’s leg. “You are the best!!”

“Anything for you, my precious Eita.”

* * *

**Thursday**

“Gigi! We have to cheer super duper loud for Daddy!” Eita exclaimed as they entered the gymnasium for Bokuto’s game. The wing spiker made sure to get the Grandmother and child to come to the game, Eita had never missed a game. 

“Of course, dear. We have to cheer very loud for him and his team.” Gigi agreed, the two being lead to the family and friend section, a few people were already there.

“Uncle Koushi!” Eita exclaimed cheerfully, Suga being the person the child spotted. “Gigi! That’s Uncle Koushi!”

“I see, honey.” She smiled as Suga came up to help the elder to her seat.

“You must be Gigi, Kotarou has told everyone about you and your special bond with Eita.” Suga smiled as the elder nodded.

“Yes, I am.” She confirmed. “Though I don’t know too much about volleyball.”

“Oh that’s fine!” Suga reassured. “We can help explain the game to you and I’m sure Eita will do his best to help you understand.”

“Yeah!” The child agreed as she giggled.

“Oh, I’m looking forward to cheering the team on.”

“Remember Gigi, we have to cheer super loud!” The child reminded the elder, who gave a nod.

* * *

**Friday**

“Mmmm Gigi.” Came the sleepy tone of Eita after waking up from his nap. He rubbed his eye, going down one step at a time as he held his fox plush close and dragged one of his blankets behind him. Gigi looked up from her knitting and smiled as she watched her grandson make his way down the steps. Butternut and Sparky both looked toward the child as he took the last step and walked over to the elder.

“Good morning, sunshine. Did you have a good nap?” Gigi asked, moving the messy bangs from the child’s face. Eita nodded before he let out another yawn.

“Eita sleepy.” He mumbled as the elder giggled, leaning down and picking the drowsy child up. Holding him close, she rocked back a forth as he snuggled closer to her.

“Do you want to go back to sleep, love?” Gigi asked, but Eita shook his head. “Alright, you can stay there and wake up. Gigi is going to finish her knitting and then I’ll get you a snack.” 

The child nodded, rubbing his eyes as he watched the elder continue with her knitting. Neither said a word, Eita more focused on what she was doing and what she was making. 

“Gigi, what are you doing?” He asked a few minutes later, more awake now.

“I’m knitting you a blanket for when it gets colder. So you can have something of me while I’m back home.” Gigi explained, seeing how curious the child was. His eyes fixated on her hands as she moved the needles under each other, making a new stitch. 

“Can Gigi make one for Mommy and Daddy and Butternut and Sparky too?” The child asked, making the owl and dog look up when their names were called. The elder chuckled and nodded.

“Of course I can, I can make sure my precious grandson and his family is all warm and cozy for the winter.”

“Arf!” Sparky agreed.

“Hoot!”

“Yay!” The child giggled as he snuggled closer to her, watching her knit more. Watching her knit a blanket was fun, even Butternut and Sparky were interested in what Gigi was doing.

* * *

**Saturday**

“This recipe has been in my family for generations. My mother learned it from her Mother and she learned it from her mother.” Gigi explained about a family recipe for cookies during the afternoon. Eita listened while he licked the leftover dough from the spoon.

“Ohh! Gigi knows a lot!” 

“I know this recipe inside and out and could make it with my eyes closed!”

“Whoa! Dat’s super duper awesome!” The child’s eyes widened. His other Grandparents made stuff without looking at the recipes, but could she do it with her eyes closed?! 

“Oh I’ve made these cookies for a very long time.” She giggled while rolling some of the dough in her hands to make a small ball. “Your Baba loved these cookies so much, he would ask me to make them every year for his birthday.”

“Really? Baba loved them that much?! They have to be super duper good! I can’t wait to eat them!” The child exclaimed.

“I think you will certainly enjoy these, dearie. Because I put my secret ingredient in.” She chuckled while putting her finger over her lips. Eita blinked and tilted his head to the side.

“Secret? Why’s it a secret, Gigi? Can’t I know?” 

“Well when you make something that you’re known for, you don’t want someone to try and steal that away from you. So you don’t tell them your secret ingredient.” Gigi explained. “But just because you are my precious grandson, I’ll tell you.”

“Really?” Eita perked up with a smile crossing his face. Gigi nodded as she leaned down to whisper it to him.

“My secret ingredient is love and your love is going to make these the most delicious cookies in the world.” She whispered as the child gasped.

“Really??”

“Yes indeed, my dear Eita.” She laughed as the child clapped.

“I can’t wait to eat them!!”

* * *

**Sunday**

“I’m so glad this week is over.” Bokuto groaned, moving his arm around while Akaashi yawned. 

“I agree. I enjoyed seeing everyone and catching up, but a week of non stop activities is exhausting.” Akaashi said as the couple arrived home after their long and busy week finally came to an end. “Tomorrow is a cuddle day for me and him.”

“We’re staying in bed on Tuesday.” The wing spiker stated as the couple entered their home. “We’re back!”

“ARF!” 

“Hoot!” Sparky and Butternut rushed over to greet their humans after a long week. 

“Hey there guys. Ah we’ve missed you too- yes Sparky that’s food we picked up for dinner.” Bokuto confirmed as he looked at the dog, who sniffed the bag that held dinner. The dog wagged his tail, oh boy dinner had arrived!

“Where are Eita and Gigi?” Akaashi asked, noticing that neither their son nor his Grandmother came to greet them. During the past week, the two of them greeted them the moment they walked into the living room. By then, Eita was just barely awake and falling asleep. But he would still manage to welcome them home with sleepy hugs. 

“Hoot!” Butternut flew toward their backdoor, Sparky following suit and sitting by the door. The husbands looked at each other and went into that direction. Bokuto opened the door and poked his head out, spotting Eita’s fox in the hammock they had hung outside. 

They husbands went over to the hammock and what they saw was just too precious for this world. Eita and Gigi both asleep, their heads leaning against each other and the elder holding the child close. A blanket covered them and a book laid on top of the sleeping Grandmother. The husbands smiled and looked at one another. They couldn’t wake them up now and ruin this sweet moment.

Instead, Bokuto picked up the book and Akaashi covered them up. The wing spiker took a picture and showed his husband, nodding in approval over the picture. He sent the picture to everyone they knew, with the caption,

“ _ After a week of much needed bonding moment, they both crashed outside on the hammock ♡ _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my new favorite oneshot (*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ)
> 
> As usual, thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, why not leave a comment or kudo because they really do make my day. And they motivate me to write more cuteness of this precious family! If you have a suggestion for an adventure Akaashi, Bokuto, and Semi can do next, please leave in the comments blow!
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you on Christmas day!
> 
> Come talk to me over at Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡


End file.
